


Meadows

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, day 4 flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 4 FlowersFlowers dotted the meadow, as the young newlyweds had their picnic.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Meadows

* * *

Flowers dotted the meadow, as the young newlyweds had their picnic. 

Marinette sat beside her husband in a sunflower yellow dress. Damian wrapped his arms around her. 

They watched the sun set and Damian poured wine. 

Marinette shook her head, "No, thank you, Dami." 

"Why not, Angel?! Are you unwell?!" Damian fussed. 

A bright smile crossed her face, "Quite the opposite actually! I should probably tell you why I dragged you all the way here." 

She dug into the basket and brought out a box wrapped in silver paper and a red bow, "Open it." 

Damian bemusedly did, only to find two tiny knitted boots, decorated in sunflowers. He quickly connected the dots and engulfed his wife in a hug. 

"I love you, so much, Angel. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a mother."

She smiled softly, "With a father like you, Damian, how could they be unlucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
